


Le repos du guerrier

by Moudine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moudine/pseuds/Moudine
Summary: Cullen rentre d'une mission de routine blessé.





	Le repos du guerrier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468533) by Kenu. 



> Chers lecteurs, ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie ici, je vous remercie d'être indulgents. Si vous avez des commentaires constructifs, des idées d'amélioration, je suis preneuse !  
> Je remercie l'artiste Kenu sur DeviantArt dont le travail m'a inspiré. Une fois l'écriture terminée en français, je publierai une traduction pour les anglophones.  
> A bientôt !

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, la lumière recouvrait peu à peu le grand fort. L'inquisitrice s'éveilla avec la lumière du jour, paisiblement, et s'étira lentement.  
Elle quitta son lit, et marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur son balcon. Elle n'aimait pas se réveiller seule, cela la rendait anxieuse. Mais cette nervosité venait plus du fait qu'elle savait le commandant en mission à l'extérieur de Fort Céleste. Elle préférait se réveiller à ses côtés et le savoir en sécurité auprès d'elle.  
Par réflèxe, son regard se posa sur la cour de l'entrée principale du fort, qu'elle aperçevait du haut de sa chambre. Elle observa, encore somnolante, les différentes échopes des marchands qu'elle chérissait tant, puis un peu plus loin les écuries, où Blackwall prenait soin de toutes les montures de l'Inquisition.  
Son attention fut retenue par le nombre de chevaux qui s'y trouvaient si tôt en cette matinée. L'équipe de soldats menée par Cullen devait rentrer plus tard dans la journée... Et ce dernier lui rendait toujours visite dès qu'il revenait de mission à l'extérieur.

L'inquiétude commença à la gagner. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre. Les discussions en cours dans le hall du fort furent interrompues et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait précipitemment vers la salle du conseil de guerre.  
Elle n'y trouva personne. Joséphine ne se trouvait même pas à son bureau. Il était donc arrivé quelque chose.  
L'inquisitrice se hâta de descendre les escaliers du fort à toute vitesse vers la grande cour. Iron Bull était assis à terre près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.  
Il repéra la jeune femme qui arrivait rapidement vers lui.

''Bull, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Cullen ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Patronne, Cullen a été envoyé directement à l'infirmerie à son retour, je crois qu'ils sont tombés sur une faille. Vous devriez aller voir ça.''

Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, et la première vision qu'elle eut fut Joséphine, Léliana et Dorian, assis sur un banc en bois, au pied d'un lit. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant en voyant son commandant, le corps couvert d'entailles et de bandages, totalement inconscient et recouvert d'une couverture.  
Elle resta figée quelques secondes, la main encore sur la porte. Dorian se leva immédiatement en la voyant et l'invita à venir s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit en la guidant doucement. Elle sentit les regards bienveillants de Joséphine et Léliana la suivre. 

''Il s'en remettra, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ce devait être une mission de routine, mais ils sont tombés sur une brèche qui n'était pas cartographiée...''

L'inquisitrice, ne pouvant quitter du regard le visage tailladé de Cullen, s'assit doucement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle vérifia qu'il respirait bien et régulièrement, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Un frisson la parcourut au contact de sa peau fraîche, qui absorba immédiatement la chaleur que la jeune femme lui donnait. Ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là fut une vague de colère mêlée à de la terreur. Un mélange explosif qu'elle s'efforça de contenir le plus possible. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, elle prononça d'un ton sec et autoritaire un seul mot.

''Sortez.''

Léliana et Joséphine, qui étaient sans nul doute les deux femmes les plus redoutables de l'Inquisition, obéirent pourtant sans riposter et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, le regard bas. Dorian, choqué de voir une telle autorité venir de l'Inquisitrice, la regarda d'un air surpris, mais ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement.

''Merci...'' Chuchota la jeune femme à ses compagnons, en guise d'excuse. 

Ils ne se retournèrent pas, mais elle savait qu'ils l'avaient entendu. Elle laissa couler ses larmes dès que la porte se referma derrière ses amis. Reserrant l'étreinte de sa main qui semblait si petite dans celle du commandant, elle sentit qu'il commençait à se rechauffer à son contact.  
Une larme s'écrasa sur le bras du commandant. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Elle savait qu'il allait guérir, mais penser qu'elle aurait pu éviter toutes ces souffrances à son compagnon la rendait folle de rage.  
Les sanglots s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes pendant de longues minutes à la vue de ce corps qu'elle chérissait tant couvert de blessures, d'entailles profondes et de bandages.

'' Cullen. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. '' dit-elle d'une voix faible, posant sa main libre sur la tempe de son commandant. 

La chaleur de son contact la fit sourire. Lui qui d'habitude avait un sommeil agité, il ne bougeait presque pas. Seuls ses yeux semblaient bouger sous ses paupières, et il fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps. Elle le contempla longuement. De nouvelles entailles qui allaient se tranformer en cicatrices, et rejoindre les nombreuses marques que le commandant portait déjà au visage et sur son corps tout entier.

''Je vous aime, Cullen. Revenez-moi vite.''

Elle recouvrit le torse nu de son compagnon de la couverture, puis s'installa à ses côtés. Posant ses bras sur le bord du matelas, elle y appuya sa tête et ferma les yeux. L'esprit brouillé et fatigué de toutes ces émotions, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les pleurs, elle se reposa près de son commandant, en silence, pour enfin s'endormir doucement.


End file.
